zayatsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Her or Me!
It's Her or Me! (Yatorobic: Доꙍ Гевꙛни, Нѡр Деѯтйнъ, lit. Two Girls, One Destiny) is an episode from Season 8 of the Cartoon Network series. Synopsis Things get intense between Sophie and Mirana: Who will Zayats choose? Plot At a hallway in school, Zayats is having a talk with Sophie about them being a couple, where he says it should be obvious that he's taken, but Sophie still tries to win his heart, to which Zayats attempts to explain to her that she can't sabotage one relationship just to start another one. Zayats then decides to take her back to her classroom, only to get caught in the act by a horrified Mirana, which leaves him to say "Welp, I'm dead." Mirana angrily tells Zayats "I leave for ONE minute, and I find you with another girl?" Zayats attempts to explain everything to Mirana, but Sophie inadvertently betrays him saying she and Zayats "are in deep love and there's no way spoiled rich damsels like Mirana can drive them apart." This enrages Mirana and she refuses to let Zayats explain and tells him off, eventually smacking him across the face. Heartbroken and in tears, Zayats angrily shuts Sophie as she tries to comfort him, refuses to talk to her anymore and runs off crying. Later at Class 1-2, Mirana ignores Zayats as he tries to apologize to her. Zayats gives Mirana an apology letter in the form of a paper plane, which she flies all the way to the garbage bin. Later at the Cutesy Sunflowers' meeting room, Zayats gives her a bouquet of flowers, which she bashes on his head. Torami asks how long this has been on, to which Vivian answers "Ever since she caught Z cheating on her with Sophie." Torami then assures he regrets it, but Mirana pretends she doesn't hear anything and begins to pack up her supplies. Gori suggests that they try to clear things up, as Zayats and Sophie were never really lovers as far as she knows. Torami, Vivian and Nora agree with her, but an irritated Mirana says it won't do a thing, and claims none of her past boyfriends truly loved her, and now she believes Zayats is one of them. These words break Zayats' heart more than it already was, and slowly begins to walk away. The scene then cuts to Leonidas entering the Tabaryet residence to look after Zayats, who he finds crying in his room with big tears running down his cheeks. He explains everything to Leonidas offscreen, and Leonidas says "Well, bun-bun. This is what happens when you get away with some other girl." Zayats tearfully explains that he and Sophie were nothing but friends and that Mirana had got the wrong idea. Mano and Lucille arrive and see their depressed friend, and after Leonidas explains Zayats' situation to them, Lucille talks about how it reminds her of a similar situation that happened to Mirana. Mano gets an idea: "Hey, I know what might fix this heartbreak!" Mano then phones someone. Mano's idea was a fun time at the local carnival for Zayats and Mirana. They play Balloon Darts, High Striker, Whac-a-Mole and lastly a prize game. Everything goes well until they go have food. Zayats orders a hot dog from a Hot dog cart, but Sophie appears right as he's about to eat it, leaving Mirana to run away angrily and ruining Mano's plan to fix Zayats and Mirana's broken relationship, as he claims "It was all going so well until that usurper came on!" Mirana is in her room, upset and deleting all the pictures of Zayats she has, her father comes in and tries to comfort his daughter, assuring he didn't mean it, only to quickly after say "Actually, hey, what did you expect from people his class?" Mirana then says "Who cares about the kind of guy he is? Just leave me alone..." Julius takes her words and closes the door. Meanwhile, Zayats himself is also looking back into the memories of the love of his life, only to get a call. Believing it's Mirana wanting to get back together with him, he quickly answers the call, before finding out it was actually her father calling. Zayats sighs with disappointment as he quickly cuts the feed and plummets on his bed, saddened. The next day, at the school plaza during recess, Zayats finds a worried Mirana leaning against a wall, realizing they needed to talk things over. Zayats tries to get her attention, but Mirana just pretends she doesn't hear him. Just as Zayats and Mirana are about to hug it out, Sophie immediately breaks into the scene, ruining the moment for both of them. Sophie tells Zayats that she and Vivian had been talking over something, only to be interrupted by Mirana: "THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" The two girls then approach Zayats and Mirana asks him angrily: "Make your choice, Zayats! It's either '''HER' or ME!" Zayats answers by kissing Mirana passionately, enough to break Sophie's heart, much to Mirana's delight: "''Zayats, tell this lowlife to mingle with someone her own class!", Zayats begins to think her harsh words towards Sophie. Later, Zayats enters Class 1-1 to find a boy fit for Sophie. He sees Edd drawing on a blue notebook, and surprises him by saying "S'up, kitty cat? You like to draw, huh?" to which Edd replies that he, in fact, does like to draw, and that he brings a separate blue notebook with him (the one he was drawing on) so he can use it in his spare time. Zayats takes a look at the notebook and is marveled to see Edd's drawings, but his happiness suddenly turns to shock when he finds a drawing of Sophie, and even more so when he realizes it's not the only one. Edd ultimately confesses to Zayats that he has feelings for Sophie, which gives Zayats an idea. After classes end, as Mirana and Sophie apologize to one another, Zayats comes in, giving Mirana a box of chocolates in an act of courtship. As Sophie asks if he has anything for her, Zayats then calls in Edd, who confesses his love to Sophie, and just as both he and Zayats expected, Sophie accepts to be his girlfriend, Sophie and Edd then walk home together as Sophie says goodbye to her friend. The episode ends with Mirana giving Zayats a kiss on the nose, as they walk away, ready to head home. Characters Major Characters *Zayats *Mirana *Sophie Minor Characters *Mano *Lucille *Leonidas *Keron *Vivian *Gori *Nora *Torami *Ms. Swallow (cameo) *Edd *Dante Fukuro (cameo) *Coon *Frost (cameo) *Milo *Ursino (cameo) *Hanuvi (cameo) *Tauros (cameo) *Wendy (cameo) *Zenta (cameo) *Lucia Tabaryet (cameo) *Julius Kashner Voice Cast Trivia *It's revealed that Edd likes to draw during his spare time, he uses a blue notebook for it, which he keeps with him at all times. **It's also revealed that he has a crush on Sophie, driving Zayats to matchmake Sophie with him after rejecting her, the matchmaking is successful and Edd is now Sophie's boyfriend since then. Gallery It's Her or Me! Title Card (en).png|American English Dub title card. It's Her or Me! Title Card (jp).png|Japanese Dub title card zayasunsetdate.png|Zayats and Mirana as they head to the carnival. Category:Cartoon Network episodes